


Beyond the Sea

by seemeeimbeebee



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Baby Liam, F/M, Fluff, SO MUCH FLUFF, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seemeeimbeebee/pseuds/seemeeimbeebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's only one way for Emma to get her fussy son back to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> This has been on my tumblr for forever, but I really liked the way this turned out so I thought I'd post this here! The song used in the fic is "Beyond the Sea" by Bobby Darin and was very loosely inspired by one of the scenes in Lost in the first season when Shannon sings the French version "La mer" at the end of an episode. Enjoy!

Emma lay back in the rocking chair, a fussy Liam resting back against her chest. She’d dropped a plate in the kitchen and while it hadn’t broken, her son had inherited his light sleeping tendencies from her. “I know, I know,” she whispered, rocking her baby boy back and forth in her arms. “It’s okay, Liam. Mommy’s here. Mommy’s got you. Don’t fuss, baby.”

The boy whined, trying to squirm out of her arms. She pressed a kiss to his forehead, just to make sure he didn’t have a fever. When it was clear to her that there was no fever, and that Liam just inherited his father’s preference for whining when he was tired, Emma sighed. 

Her hand came up to the back of her son’s head and she dropped a kiss into his jet black, downy hair. “I know, munchkin. I know,” she cooed. “Mommy woke you up and she didn’t mean to. I know. I’m sorry.”

Liam continued to make noises in her arms and it was clear he wasn’t settling down.  “My poor little squishy,” Emma hummed sympathetically, and then her eyes widened. The nickname ‘squishy’ gave her an idea. 

When she was younger (and by younger, she really meant her early twenties), she used to have  _Finding Nemo_  on all day, just as background noise while she did her chores and filed paperwork for cases. She liked the idea of a parent stopping at nothing to find their lost child greatly appealed to her (for obvious reasons). Plus, it was the only movie she owned at the time. 

She slowly rocked him back and forth, humming underneath her breath. She pressed her lips to her son’s forehead and continued to hum, smiling as his eyes began to flutter shut.  The song at the end of the movie used to get stuck in her head all the time, and she wondered why she hadn’t thought of it before.

The door creaked and Emma looked up at her husband, who was smiling softly down at them. “Well don’t stop on my account,” he murmured, looking down at her with love and affection in his eyes. “I want to hear you sing.”

Emma smiled and nuzzled the top of her son’s head. “Somewhere beyond the sea,” she sang lowly. “Somewhere waiting for me. My lover stands on golden sands and watches the ships that go sailing.” Her cheeks turned pink and she stopped abruptly. 

She sang in the shower and along to the radio in her car, but something about this was much more intimate. 

Killian rescued her from further embarrassment by scooping the now sleeping Liam up and placing him back in his crib. He came back to the rocking chair and kissed her sweetly. “Why that song?” he asked against her lips.

“Figured a sea-faring song for your sea-loving son was probably my best way to go,” Emma replied, pressing their foreheads together.

“You’ll have to teach me that one, Swan. I’d love to hear more of that lovely singing voice of yours.” 

“I will.”

Killian smiled before pressing his thumb against the dent in her chin. She kissed him again.

 _We’ll meet beyond the shore_  
_We’ll kiss just as before_  
 _Happy we’ll be beyond the sea_  
 _And never again I’ll go sailing…_


End file.
